The Mask Of An Ice Queen
by CatWithTheFiddle
Summary: Frozen fanfiction, based on the comedy film The Mask. Elsa is constantly under stress from trying to keep Arendelle's economy stable and she hates having to act important and queen-like, but when she meets the Night God Loki, who gives her a green mask of mischievous powers, her life gets turned upside down and uses the mask to her advantage. Rated T for swearing and girlxgirl.
1. The pressure is on

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**CatWithTheFiddle here. I decided to write a hilarious Frozen Fanfiction based on another one of my favourite movies: a comedy starring Jim Carrey called The Mask. **

**For those who don't know the film, it is about a failing bankman called Stanley Ipkiss who finds an ancient green Nordic mask that belonged to the Scandinavian god Loki. It makes him over-confident, more outgoing and invisible to death and injury, but it also unleashes his mischievous side. It gives him the upper hand, since he uses its powers to steal money and using the riches he becomes popular with people as well as wooing the Mafia's leader's girlfriend, but later on leads him into trouble with the police and arrested, while the main bad guys, the mafia, get the upper hand and get a hold of the mask and use it to hold the people at the night club hostage, while he plans to steal the money, holing his girlfriend hostage with a bomb attach to her. Stanley manages to escape however and steals the mask off the mafia leader, while defeating them and rescuing the leader's girlfriend from the bomb, which he swallows and detonates inside of him without causing injury to himself or others. He then defeats the leader and the mafia are arrested. Later Stanley, as himself, takes his new girlfriend, the mafia's leader's ex, to a bridge where he throws the mask off the bridge, knowing his life can be better, without the aid of powers. The end.**

**So yeah; Frozen fanfic based on The Mask movie. I was thinking that Elsa, being the stonic queen by acting all important and queen-like, doing work non-stop and having no fun time, finds this mask somehow and curiously uses it and reveals her more outgoing fun side and using that to her advantage as well as unleashing her mischievous side. Of course, the mask is of Scandinavian origin and Frozen is set in Scandinavian Norway so it kind of makes sense in a way really.**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the show. Enjoy! :)**

It has been a few months since the Great Thaw and Elsa was finding life hard, trying to keep everything stable in Arendelle. There were a lot of meetings that she missed and paperwork that she has not signed. The pressure was on and it was stressing Elsa out. Of course, she was happy that her and Anna were catching up and are able to talk again. Elsa can be herself without causing everything to freeze around her. The only major problem though was that work was getting in the way of her life and, being the queen she was, Elsa had to maintain her importance and had to act like the stonic queen she is most of her time. This prevented Elsa from having chill times with her sister and having a laugh and joking with her. They would meet up at lunch and dinner, but that was the only time she had with her sister.

Elsa groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples. She was very tired from all of the paperwork she has been writing up. She had to go to a neighbouring kingdom within the Northern Isles called Argesha the next day. Elsa put all of her paperwork away for the night and then got up from her chair and left her study room; her ice dress glistened in the moonlight that seeped through the castle windows. As she made her way towards her bedroom, she bumped into Anna.

"Hey Elsa," Anna greeted cheerfully. "You look tired."

Elsa gave her a smile. "Yeah I am. I haven't stopped working all day."

Anna's smile soon disappeared when she realized Elsa was leaving the next day for Argesha. "I'll miss you tomorrow," she told Elsa.

Elsa sighed sadly and gave Anna a hug. "I'll miss you too."

They pulled away from each other "I'll be fine, Anna. I'll be back tomorrow night. Gerda and Kai will take good care of everything around her, in my absence."

Anna looked at her sister and smiled. "When will you be able to spend more time with me?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I've got a lot of work to catch up on and I'm trying to get all done and out of the way as quickly as I can," Elsa replied, but seeing Anna's saddened face she then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a day when I can spend time with you, Kristoff and Olaf. Maybe like a day out."

Anna's face lit up slightly. "Yeah that would be great. I'd love that, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I'd love to spend more time with you."

"I just wish you weren't so busy," sighed Anna.

"Same," replied Elsa. She undid the bun in her hair and her beautiful platinum blond plait fell down over her left shoulder. "But I have to do all of this work in order to keep the economy balanced for the good of our people and to keep Arendelle safe and financially stable."

Anna slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right sister."

A distant chime of a clock echoed through the dark halls of the castle. "I better get to bed now. Big day tomorrow," she yawned.

"Yeah, you best get some sleep. I need to be going to bed too. Me, Olaf and Kristoff are going on a picnic tomorrow," said Anna.

"Well have fun and I'll see you tomorrow night," said Elsa giving Anna one last hug before heading towards her chambers. "Goodnight, my firefly."

"Goodnight, my snowflake," grinned Anna as she headed to her bedroom.

Elsa opened the door to her bedroom and then locked it. She then wandered over to her large open-door windows that lead to her balcony, which overlooked Arendelle. "Argesha, here I come," Elsa sighed to herself.


	2. A royal visit to Argesha

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short, I didn't want too much going on there as I just wanted to talking about how Elsa was getting on in her life as queen after the Thaw and introducing the beginning of the story with a normal life for the Ice Queen. I know the last chapter and this one are not that funny and seem a bit boring, but the funny parts will come later, preferably the next chapter. I pinkie promise Hopefully, I'll make this chapter longer this time. Enjoy my lovelies.**

Elsa's ship arrived at Argesha's dock. The Prince of Argesha was waiting at the docks to greet Elsa's arrival. Within her chambers on her ship, Elsa was doing her hair up in a bun. She was wearing an ice dress much different to her original one. It had no slit running up the right side of the dress, nor did it have a flowing cape. The dress had a high collar to cover her shoulders, ice gloves that came up to her elbows and she wore ice tights under her dress to cover up her legs. Elsa would consider her original ice dress too informal for such an occasion. Elsa left her chambers and walked off the ship, her two body guards followed closely behind for her own safety.

"Your majesty," greeted a man, bowing towards Elsa in a respectable manner. He was wearing a dark red military tailcoat, cream trousers and brown boots. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Prince Alos."

"Good morning, Your Highness," Elsa greeted in return. "I'm here to sign a deal with the King to receive some money and transfer it to Arendelle to repair the major damages that were caused by the Great Thaw as we have lost most of our finances."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," the prince replied. "This way, please." Elsa followed Prince Alos to his horse and carriage. They both got in and headed towards the castle, passing curious onlookers. When they finally arrived through the castle gates, Alos helped Elsa out of the carriage and they both headed inside. The hall was enormous with brown and cream marble floors, white walls with a series of shields on the walls with the Argesha flag on it. In the middle of the hall was a wooden staircase that led upwards and separated to the left and right. A red carpet ran along the floor from the front doors to the staircase. Just then, an echo of footsteps sounded through the hall and a man appeared, wearing a dark red military waistcoat with a red cape attached, white gloves, cream trousers and black boots. He came down the right set of stairs, before walking down the ones in front of the doors.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he said, bowing. "Your Majesty, it is an honour to meet you. I am King Deivon."

"Greetings, Your Highness," replied Elsa.

"I see you are here to sign a deal with me," he stated.

"Yes, that was my purpose in visiting you," Elsa said, matter-of-factly.

Deivon chuckled. "Follow me to my study and we'll discuss it there."

With that, Deivon and Elsa headed up the stairs and towards Deivon's study room. He opened the door, revealing a massive room with a bookshelf on the far wall behind a chair and desk. The floor was made of shiny wooden floorboards and the walls were painted a cream colour. There was a large twenty foot tall window to the left that overlooked Argesha with red curtains.

"Please, have a seat," said Deivon, indicating Elsa to a seat in front of the desk with his hand, before he himself sat down in his study chair.

Elsa nodded and sat down, interlocking her gloved fingers together on her lap. She felt nervous about the situation. She had never travelled to another kingdom before. This was her first and she wanted it to go smoothly. She concealed her nervousness, preventing frost from forming over the place and raising any suspicion.

"Your Majesty, my kingdom has been suffering from a lot of money problems," Deivon explained. "You see, there is another Kingdom from the Northern Isles called Galdria, who are blackmailing us for money to make their army and their kingdom the strongest and the best in the land. They are so power-hungry, especially their tyrannical King Voldrin. If I refuse to give them money, they will declare war on us and they have one of the strongest armies in the Northern Isles. I don't want that to happen for the safety of my people."

"I have heard about them and how wicked they can be," Elsa informed. "I've also heard about King Voldrin as well, but what does this have to do with our deal?"

"Well, you see I was thinking that if our kingdoms join forces together, I could give you the money and my kingdom could get of the upper hand and support from your kingdom as well," suggested Deivon. "We can benefit off each other with no problems at all. My kingdom will become a bit stronger against the Galdrians and you will get the money you will need to fix your kingdom of the Great Thaw."

Elsa felt herself getting quite annoyed at this idea and frowned inwardly. She wanted her kingdom just how it was. All she needed was a bit of financial support to help repair the damage she caused with her powers. "So how will you go about doing this?" she asked, trying to rid the annoyed voiced from her words.

"The deal is that I'll have to marry you," he said simply. "The only way we can unite our kingdoms is if we marry each other."

Elsa began to mentally panic as frost formed over her hands, under her gloves. "Wait, did you say marry me?" she asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, it's the only way, Your Majesty," replied Deivon.

Elsa knew she wasn't ready for a marriage just yet. There was nobody she liked. Elsa has a large amount of marriage proposals delivered to her from foreign kings; all of which she declined. She needed find someone she truly loved as a person: a person who cares about her and puts her needs in place before their own. Of course, some of the kings looked rather dashing, but they didn't seem to fit her needs. They just want to marry her for power. Elsa wanted to marry for love. Deivon was a kind and generous man of course to his people and visiting dignitaries alike and he did look handsome with his brown slick-backed hair, but he was not the one Elsa would choose to marry.

"I…I'm sorry, but…I don't think I'm ready for a marriage just yet," Elsa replied.

"What? How come, Your Majesty?" questioned Deivon, slightly shocked, but remained stonic.

"I'm not ready to just marry someone like that," Elsa told him. "I like my kingdom just how it is. I don't want to unite with another nation."

"What about your money though? I thought you need it," Deivon told Elsa.

"I do, but I wasn't expecting a sudden marriage proposal for it," she explained. "All I wanted was financial support from another nation to help with the damage in my kingdom, not to join forces with another nation though marriage." She looked down at her hands glumly and then looked up Deivon. "I hope you understand."

Deivon, being the nice king he was, leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yes, I understand Your Majesty," he responded, quiety. "It's just that the money problems here are getting worse and I need to stop it as well as the Galdrians. You need the money too. It's just the only way that this will work out."

Elsa sighed and looked down again in disappointment. Deivon rested his arms on the arms of his chair and slightly tapped his foot in thought. He looked at Elsa in sympathy and with slight annoyance, but accepted the decline of the deal for now. Just then, a knock at the door sounded.

"Enter," Deivon ordered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but dinner awaits," the castle's head servant told him.

"Okay thank you, Jax," Deivon told his servant.

Jax bowed to him before leaving the room. Deivon got up from his chair and so did Elsa. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be," apologised Elsa.

Deivon shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go to dinner," he told her softly.

With that, Elsa and Deivon headed out of the study and to the Great Dining Room for dinner.


	3. A pretty girl and a mystery man

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**This chapter will be a bit more interesting. I love writing this story. Feel free to put your reviews down or PM me, maybe to suggest ideas or improvements. Don't be too harsh with the criticism; I can only do my best. Okay here goes and enjoy, peeps. **

It was late in the evening. The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow over Argesha. Elsa and Deivon were waiting at the docks for Elsa's private ship to be prepare for the journey back to Arendelle. Elsa gazed at the horizon, where the sea met the sky. Her two body guards stood behind her, looking stonic and emotionless and ever. Deivon turned to Elsa.

"I'm not going to force you into marrying me," he explained softly. "It's just that there is no other way and I have to keep Argesha's economy stable."

There was a moment of silence before Elsa sighed and turned to face Deivon. "I understand," she said. "But don't you see? I can't just marry you to unite our kingdoms. There is got to be another way. We just need to look further into this."

Deivon gave a quiet grunt, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought and frustration, but then gave a sigh and looked at Elsa. "I'll see what I can do," he replied.

Elsa nodded in approval, before another mighty ship rolled into the bay. "Your Highness," called one of Deivon's body guards as he walked over towards him and Elsa. "Lady Kyla awaits you."

Deivon smiled and nodded. "Very well, tell her to come and see me," he ordered. "Oh and also tell my brother, Prince Alos, to come and see me. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, Your Highness," replied the body guard, before heading towards the ship, waiting to great Lady Kyla.

Elsa turned to Deivon. "Who is Lady Kyla?" she asked curiously.

"Lady Kyla is one of my close friends," he told her, smiling a little. "She's one of the finest and wealthiest women in the Northern Isles. She visits me a lot and is also friendly with other dignitaries across the land." His smile soon faded into little sadness. "She travels a lot, because she is scared of being at home, because her husband beats her up all the time."

"Oh my goodness, that is terrible," Elsa exclaimed a little. "Can she do something about her husband then?"

"Deivon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He is a much respected lord and she is just a lady so she has no power or say," he told Elsa. "Oh, here she comes."

Walking across the docks and towards them was the most stunning and the most beautiful woman Elsa had ever seen. She was slightly younger than Elsa herself. She wore a long, strapless dress, which was dark purple. Her blond hair flowed down back in wavy locks and her emerald green eyes sparkled with delight when she greeted her friend, Deivon.

_Wow, she is the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. Those blond locks of hair, those green eyes shining brightly and that smile when she saw Deivon and those soft curves and perfect breast. So fucking gorgeous. And those pink lip; just imagine what they would like against mine as we…..NO! Stop thinking such thoughts, Elsa! Get a hold of yourself! She's a woman and so are you! What are you thinking?_

"Hey there, you must be Queen Elsa, Your Majesty," greeted Kyla. "I've heard all about you and how you froze Arendelle."

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and awkwardly stood there, thinking of something to say. _Shit! Come on, you are a queen! Pull yourself together!_ "Hey….erm….h-h-hi," she stuttered with her words. "Y-y-yeah, I-I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Please to meet you." _Great! Just fucking great! Now look what you've done!_ She told herself mentally.

Kyla giggled at the Elsa's unqueen-like awkwardness. Deivon looked over at Elsa and Kyla, chuckling. "I'll you two to get on with it," he told them before walking over towards his brother, Alos.

Kyla turned back to Elsa. "You come here often, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Er…n-no…erm…. First time I have visited Argesha actually." _Elsa, stop stuttering! You're making yourself look silly and unimportant! _Her metal voice shouted at her.

"I come here often to escape my husband," she told Elsa. "He beats me so bad. I was forced to marry him, because he wanted to marry a wealthy woman, such as myself and I had no say over it."

Elsa felt tinge of anger boil up inside of her. "Wasn't there anything you could do to stop him?" she asked.

Kyla shook her head, sadly. "Nope, nothing. I don't love him at all. I want to marry someone for love and not wealth." She gazed at Elsa for some time, smiling at her sweetly.

Elsa tried to avoid her gaze, but it was just too irresistible. The stonic queen felt sad for Kyla and wanted to just pull her into a close hug, but she had to maintain a queen-like state. "I'm sorry to hear such a horrible thing," Elsa responded.

"No need to apologise, Your Majesty," she said, twiddling her thumbs, in nervousness.

"Just call me Elsa," Elsa smiled.

"Okay, Elsa," Kyla said, grinning.

One of Elsa's guards approached the girls. "Sorry to interrupt you, Your Majesty. Your ship is ready for your departure," he told her.

"Very well," Elsa replied. She turned to Kyla. "I have got to go back to Arendelle," Elsa said to Kyla, feeling sad for leaving her. "I hope you find your stay very reassuring."

"I will," Kyla ensured Elsa. "Goodbye."

"Farewell," Elsa replied, giving a little wave, before heading towards her ship. As Elsa boarded her ship, she and Kyla kept staring and smiling at one another. As a result, Elsa tripped over her own feet and her body guards immediately helped her balance before she fell over.

_God, Elsa! Get a grip and concentrate on where you're going! _She mentally told herself.

Kyla gave a heart-warming chuckle, which made Elsa's heart flutter. As the queen and her crew boarded the ship back to Arendelle, King Deivon and Prince Alos joined Lady Kyla to see Elsa off. Elsa walked over to the side over to the side of the ship and waved to the three below on the jetty, who all waved back.

"I'll have to visit Arendelle sometime," called Kyla to Elsa.

"You should, it is a beautiful place," replied Elsa.

Deivon, Kyla and Alos stood on the jetty and watched the ship as disappeared into the distance.

"Elsa is such a nice person," sighed Kyla, smiling.

Deivon nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is," he said. "Come on, let's get back." Kyla and Alos nodded as they all got into Deivon's horse and carriage and headed back to the castle.

**~Scene changes~**

They had been sailing for hours and nightfall was approaching. Elsa headed into her chambers and undid her bun, letter her plait fall over her left shoulder. She looked out of her window, resting her arms on the window plain. Her mind wondered back to Kyla. She closed her eyes and thought about her, visualising her smooth, curvy body, her bouncy breasts, soft wavy locks of blond hair and her gorgeous smile. Elsa imagined Kyla staring at her with lust clouded in her emerald green eyes as she wrapped her arms around Elsa shoulders. Elsa suddenly opened her eyes, realising she cannot think about another woman like that. It's not right. Homosexuality was against the law. Why was she thinking about another woman like that? She knew that Kyla wouldn't think about another woman in that way, anyway. She couldn't help it though, Kyla was too irresistible. Elsa sighed in disappointment. She was also annoyed that she couldn't get the financial support from Argesha to help fix up Arendelle. Elsa walked away from the window and sat down on the bed, grunting in annoyance and rubbing her eyes in tiredness. It had been a long day for her. She was exceptionally worried about breaking the bad news to her kingdom. How will her people react? How will her sister react? She hates to fail her people, especially her sister.

Elsa laid down on her bed and tried to get some rest, clearing her head of the day's events. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a loud bang of thunder. Elsa jumped up in fright and looked out the window. Everything was calm; there were no storms and the see was smooth.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "What the actual hell?" Elsa whispered to herself, her heart racing.

"Elsa," a deep, echoing and quiet voice sounded from behind her.

Elsa quickly spun around and came face to face with a man, who wore a black suit of armour and a black fur pelt that hung around his shoulders and trailed along the floor. He had long, black hair and his eyes glowed red.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want? Speak up or I'll call the guards."

The stranger laughed, his voice sent chills down Elsa's spine. "I'm not here to harm you in any way, Elsa,"

"What? You know my name?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes as a god, I pretty much know most things," the stranger told her.

"A god?" Elsa asked again.

"Yes. My name is Loki the Night God. Suppose you've heard of me in old Scandinavian stories you used to read, while you isolated yourself from everyone and your sister Anna for thirteen years."

"What? No, no. This can't be. You know about me and my life?" Elsa questioned, curiously. She felt frightened and quite paranoid and the feeling of being watched for all her life, without knowing. She remembered reading about Loki in her old Norse mythology books: The Night God who caused chaos and mischief among other gods.

"Yes I do. As I said I'm a god so I know everything," he repeated. "I heard you've been having a hard time acting as queen for your kingdom."

"Y-yes," Elsa studdered in fear. She staggered backwards and fell back onto her bed. "What's it got to do with you?"

Loki chuckled and paced about her room, hands behind his back. "I was thinking of helping you to just ease out about from all the stress and make your life as queen a bit easier."

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I've seen you had a lot of trouble with your life recently," he told her, still pacing her room. "Ever since the Great Thaw, you have been under constant pressure, trying to keep your kingdom stable and so I've come to help you."

Elsa felt herself feeling getting more uncomfortable with the stranger lingering around her room. "H-how will you h-help me?"

Loki gave a sly smile and using his dark magic he created, what looked like, a green wooden Scandinavian facemask; sort of like the ones people would put up on their walls for decoration. It had holes for the eyes and a hole for the mouth. Elsa gasped at how the stranger possessed such powers.

Loki walked over to Elsa. "Here, take this," he said.

Elsa hesitated for a moment before slowly extending her arm to take the mask. "This mask will give you powers, unlike your own," he told her. "It will make you more confident, more relaxed and you'll see a more positive outcome in everything you do."

Elsa looked at the mask in her hands and examined it. The inside of the mask shimmered with a green light. Elsa then looked up at Loki and narrowed her eyes. "You're the Night God. Why should I trust you?" she questioned, her voice slightly laced with venom.

Loki smirked. "I know I'm not the one for good deeds," he said. "But Odin, the Supreme God has been watching my every step and has ordered me that I had to do kind things to you humans as payback for all the havoc I've caused in the past."

Elsa looked back at the mask and then to Loki, trying to think of something to say. "Er…okay I suppose," she replied slowly and unsurely. "But what do I…" Elsa looked up to see that Loki had vanished into a dark mist that flew out of her room window. She got up and looked out of her window, but he was nowhere to be seen. Deep in thought, she walked back to her bed and sat down, looking at the mask in her hands. "Hmm, the mask gives me powers," she wondered. Very slowly, she pulled the mask towards her face, but as she was about to put it on, there was a knock on the door. Elsa jumped and quickly hid the mask under her bed.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived in Arendelle," called one of her guards. "The crew will help get your belongings off the ship."

"Er erm yeah, okay," she replied. _Oh yeah, that's very queen-like of you to speak like that. _Her mind told her. Elsa did her hair up in a bun again, but before she headed out she got the mask from under her bed and hid it in one of her bags that contained her belongings. As Elsa made her way onto the small jetty, she headed towards a horse and carriage, sighing at her failure and looking towards the ground in disappointment. She got into the carriage as her belongings were being loaded on and soon she was off back to her castle.

As she the carriage rode along the cobble streets, Elsa spotted a horrible sight. A young girl was being mugged by a gang, beating her until she was on the floor in pain. Elsa gasped in sadness and ordered the coachman to stop. How dare they beat up an innocent girl for nothing? Elsa wanted to help. "Hey, stop committing such horrible violence upon this young girl by order of I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa yelled firmly to the gang. They all looked at her and started laughing, not caring who she is and coming out with insults. Elsa was taken aback and disgusted. She wanted revenge on those men, they but they soon stopped laughing and ran off as a group of guards came rushing over to help the girl up and then she was safely escorted back home by one of them. Elsa felt herself getting angrier and angrier over the situation that occurred. She was also pissed off at not getting the money for Arendelle's benefit. "Today's just been a shit day for me," she whispered to herself, in frustration.


	4. Gone crazy

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Finally, we're up to a fun part of the story. Getting excited about this chapter: E lsa puts on the mask and, well, becomes someone entirely different, let's just say. So sit back, relax and enjoy the story. Toodle-doo! **

Elsa's carriage ground to a halt when it reached the castle. Gerda awaits her by the front doors. Elsa's body guard helped her off the carriage as she glumly made her way up the steps. Kai helped carry Elsa's possessions. Gerda greeted Elsa with a warm smile.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. How was today?" she asked her.

"It didn't go well," she replied. "I didn't get the money for Arendelle."

Gerda's eyes widened in shock. "You didn't? Why not?" she asked.

Elsa explained everything to her as they headed inside and towards Elsa's chamber. Gerda listened on in sadness to Elsa's story. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Elsa decided not to tell Gerda about Loki and the mask she got given by him. She also didn't tell her about Lady Kyla either.

"So we have no money at all to support Arendelle's damage?" said Gerda.

"No, unfortunately," Elsa replied.

"Is there another way?" Gerda asked, hopfully.

"Not that I know of," Elsa said.

Gerda shook her head. "Great, now we have no financial support to repair the damages and so Arendelle will lose its money."

Elsa sighed. She hated to disappoint her people. "I don't know what to do," she told Gerda. "On top of that, I witnessed a group of men abusing this poor innocent girl. I told the coachmen to stop and I personally told them to stop, but they just laughed and insulted me. I was so appalled by their behaviour."

"Oh my goodness," gerda exclaimed, feeling slightly angry. "That's so disgusting to hear such occurrence. Where they caught in the end? I hope they were."

"No, they escaped as soon as the guards came to the scene," replied Elsa, shaking her head in shame as she opened her bedroom door and entered.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. Here are your belongings," Kai said.

"Okay Kai, just put them on my bed. I'll sort them out," Elsa told him.

"Very well, Your Majesty," he replied, before bowing to her and then leaving.

Elsa turned back to Gerda. "How was Anna today?"

Oh she's been fine. She went on a picnic with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven today. She was very tired when she returned though. She's been asleep in bed ever since her return."

Elsa chucked "Yeah that sounds like Anna." She looked at the grandfather clock behind her in the corner of her bedroom. It was getting late. "I better get going to bed," Elsa said to Gerda.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for you. I'll see you in the morning, Your Majesty," she replied.

"Yeah, goodnight."

Gerda bowed her head, before leaving as Elsa closed her bedroom door. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She moaned in comfort. The bed on her ship was really uncomfortable. Elsa was glad she was back in her normal bed. She laid there for some time, before turning her head to her bag of possessions. She sat up and rummaged through her items, until she found what she had been looking for.

Elsa picked up the mask. She stood up and looked at the mask, before walking over to the mirror with it. She puts on a low, manly, evil voice and spoke what Loki said to her, taking the piss out of him. "This mask will give you powers, unlike your own. It will make you more confident, more relaxed and you'll see a more positive outcome in everything you do." She chuckled to herself, walked away from the mirror and examined the mask again. It shimmered a green light on the inside of it, like it did when Elsa was on her ship back to Arendelle. "Hmm," Elsa wondered, before slowly putting the mask to her face. As soon as it was near enough, it sucked itself onto Elsa's face.

"AH!" Elsa gave a small yelp in shock. The wooden mask began to morph onto her face. Elsa yelled in pain as it gripped tightly to her face. She scratched its wooden surface, trying to get it off. Green pattern started to glow it as its texture turned from dark green wood to light green rubber. Suddenly, she felt her body spin around violently like a human tornado. Thunder and lightning flashed and sounded within her room. As she was spinning around, Elsa felt herself changing. Physically, she felt stronger and more powerful. Mentally, she felt more confident, outgoing and strangely enough more energetic and hyper. She started to lose her sense of sanity as she kept spinning and spinning, while screaming in terror. After a moment, she stopped spinning all of a sudden, ending it with one hand on her hip and the other on her bedpost.

She looked completely different to what she originally looked like. Her face was light green and rubbery from the mask that morphed onto her skin, her eyes were wide and round with pale green irises and in the middle were rather small pupils. She had a large smile that stretched from ear to ear, revealing all her teeth. Her hair was wild and undone and her once slick-backed platinum blonde locks hung in front of her face in a messy state. Elsa's outfit changed as well; a party dress made of black ice. She was wearing was a black, glossy corset with a black flared dress, which had sparkly snowflake designs on it. Up to her elbows she wore black gloves and the fingertips were pointed a bit like claws. There was a sort of tony appearance about 'the new Elsa'.

"SMOKIN'!" Elsa said, aloud in her bedroom. She ran over to her mirror in lighting speed. "It's party time! P.A.R.T. Why? Because I gotta!" she yelled, before speeding out of her bedroom, sliding through the doorway to a halt. Elsa then proceeded to walk down the corridor in a silly, unqeen-like kind of way, putting one foot in front of the other and then putting the other one front of that one, while her hands rested on her hips, moving her upper body from side to side giving her shoulders a slight jig up and down, like she was the grove from some boogie music. She suddenly felt in the zone; all bad thoughts of that day vanished from her mind. Still grinning like a madwoman, she came across Anna's bedroom door. A makeshift door sign made by Anna herself hung off the doorknob. It read 'Anna is sleeping, quiet please!'

The now crazy Elsa puts a finger vertically to her lips and made a 'shhh' sound. She then did a very cartoon-like tip-toe movement down the corridor, hunching her shoulders up and steadily lifting her foot up and carefully placing down onto the floor on her toes. She did the same with the other and repeated it, being very quiet and careful not to wake Anna up. Only the sound of the floorboards creaked under her weight. The peace was soon shattered, however, when an alive alarm clock, appeared out of nowhere from a hidden pocket within her dress, ringing like crazy and then leapt onto the floor and started bouncing up and down; a high, squeaky and mischievous laugh sounded from the clock.

Elsa tried to catch it, but the cheeky alarm clock was too fast, jumping and avoiding Elsa's grip, still laughing madly. Elsa growled in frustration, but then she gave an evil, menacing, yet dramatic cartoon-like smile. From her hidden pocket, she pulled out a large axe.

"HAHAHAHA!" Elsa laughed evilly, yet crazily.

The alarm clock turned around and gave a small, high-pitched whimper. Elsa brought the axe down towards the alarm clock, but missed it. It kept on bouncing and ringing. She tried to hit it in mid-air, but struck the wall instead. The clock finally landed on the floor and stopped bouncing, giving Elsa the advantage. She lifted the axe high in the air, gave a native American yodel-like cry and brought the axe down onto the alarm clock as it cried out 'Oh no!' is its high voice and smashed into pieces.

"Snooze," Elsa whispered to the dead alarm clock.

Wondering what all the commotion was outside her room, Anna opened the door, but then froze at the sight in front of her. Elsa then turned around to face Anna, grinning in triumph for destroying the clock. Anna screamed at the top of her voice in fright. Elsa also screamed, but in a crazy laughing sort of way. Her eyes popped out of her head and tongue lolled out of her mouth, before returning into place. Not realising it was actually Elsa, Anna rushed back into her room and grabbed her own, personal bayonet from a secret cabinet and aimed it at Elsa. Knowing she had to escape quickly, Elsa jumped high into the air, avoiding the first bullet and then started rapidly jumping up and down like a pogo stick. Anna tried to shoot her target, but kept missing. Elsa then hit the window, breaking it into hundreds of shards. Elsa screamed, but then used her ice powers to create a snow bank for a soft landing. Moments later after safely landing, Elsa sat up with snow swirled up in the shape of whipped ice cream on top of her head.

"Ice landing! Look ma, I got brain freeze!" she badly joked. "HA,HA, HA!" Elsa rapidly shook the snow off her head and then jumped to her feet. Elsa walked out of the castle gates and onto the cobbled streets of Arendelle, unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly there was a neigh of horses. Elsa gritted her teeth up and scrunched up her shoulders in annoyance at the sudden loud neighing noise that disturbed her 'alone time.' She turned around to see two spooked horses rearing up on their hind legs. They were pulling a coach. The coach's driver pulled on the reins to calm the horses, while glaring at Elsa.

"Come on, woman! Move it!" he shouted at her.

"I think he wants to communicate," Elsa said to herself.

She pulled out a small bike horn, which said 'squeeze me gently.' She pointed it towards the horses and the coachmen and squeezed it. The nozzle of the mini horn turned into a large, cartoonish mouth and it gave out a deafening sound like a car horn, but only much louder. The sound caused the horses and the coachman to freeze in shock, his hair and the horses' manes stood on end. When the horn stopped blaring, Elsa blew over the opening of the nozzle like blowing smoke away from the barrel of a handgun after being fired. She then brushed off her left shoulder and headed off, leaving the poor coachman and horses stunned in silences, before they too headed off into the night.

While continuing doen the street in her odd, unlady-like walk, she was confronted by some the same gang that attacked the girl in the streets.

"Hey Sweetie," called the gang leader, smirking. He was wearing scruffy and ragged clothes and wore a Victorian hat on his head. Other gang members approached her from behind to trap her. "You got the time?"

"Elsa gave him one of her wide grins. "Actually I do, Hobo," she replied. She slid across the street and stopped next to him. She took a pocket watch from out of her hidden dress pocket. "Oh, look at that. It's exactly two seconds, before I honk your nose and pull your underwear." Soon after Elsa said that, her pocket watch gave a 'ding' noise and as fast speed she honked the guys nose and stretched his underwear from under his trousers and pulled it over his head. He waved his arms around, blindly trying to grip onto something. She then pushed the gang leader towards the other gang members, who caught him before he fell over. They all gave Elsa an angry look.

"Come on!" she taunted them, before she darted into a dark alleyway.

"Get her!" the leader ordered his crew in anger. They all ran into the alleyway to chase Elsa down. They all reached the end of the alley, but got a big surprise when they saw Elsa. She changed outfit and was now wearing a men's straw boater hat and sporting a white button-up shirt and a multicoloured, striped waistcoat and tie. She stood behind a red stand that read '25¢' on its front in gold writing multicoloured spotlights danced around on a wall behind her. In surprise, the gang gasped and their eyes widened.

"Step right up here, don't be shy!" Elsa called out, tapping a thin wooden cane on the stand. "Nobody likes a bunch of bashful thugs."

The thugs lost all their sense of being all hardcore and smiled in glee, but also hesitated in slight nervousness.

"Move it!" Elsa shouted at them, making the gang move closer towards her. "Now, for my first trick," she said, pulling a long, orange piece of stretchy balloon as she looked over at one of the gang members. "I'm gonna make something for you, son." She blew up the balloon into a long sausage shape and then as quick as a flash she started bending and twisting into shapes, creating a model out of it. "We have a giraffe!" Elsa announced, giving the balloon giraffe model to the gang member.

"Awesome," he exclaimed, astounded by his gift.

"She reached into her pocket to pull out balloon piece, only to find out she pulled a condom. "Sorry, wrong pocket," she grinned, making the gang laugh. She reached into the other pocket and pulled out a pink balloon piece. "Ah-ha!" Elsa called out. "For my next trick," she told them, as twisted and bended the balloon into another shape. "Can you guess what it is?" Elsa grinned, still twisting and bending, until her creation was finished. "We have a French poodle!" she announced again. As she was about to give the balloon to the excited gang leader, the balloon burst into pieces. "Sorry, the dog was rabid, had to put it down," Elsa joked. The gang leader looked on in sadness for not getting his balloon model. "Now finally, for my last trick," Elsa told the group as she pulled out a black balloon piece from her pocket. "My favourite!" She began twisting the balloon and bending it in a very fast manner. She finally completed the balloon creation, which looked like a gun, before it actually transformed into a real functioning gun and pointed it towards the gang. "It's a Tommy gun!" She then open fired, causing the gang to duck, before they quickly run away and disappearing from sight.

Elsa stopped firing and chucked the gun away. She then looked down at her hands. "This is incredible," she said to herself. "With these powers, I could be….." She jumped over the stand. "A superhero! I could fight crime, protect the innocent, work for world peace!" she shouted punching a fist into the air. She then brought it down and an evil smile creped onto her face. A mischievous idea formed in her mind. "But first," she said to herself, before darting away at light speed.

**~Scene changes~**

Over in the Southern Isles, the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans were walking through the royal gardens laughing and joking about Arendelle, insulting them and their royal family. Their piece was shattered though, when part of the high walls that surrounded the gardens and the castle were knock down by a mighty force. Hans and the Duke's happiness faded as they quickly turned around in shock and gasped when they saw Elsa standing within the large gap of the wall, holding two spears; one in each hand. "Hold on to your nuts, it's time for a makeover!" Elsa shouted at them both in a low male's voice. She spun into a cartoonish vortex towards them, like Taz the Tasmanian devil.

The two men proceeded to run, but they were caught and were assaulted and harassed by the completely berserk Elsa. She wreaked the beautiful garden and sprayed graffiti on the back of the castle with black ice, before she shoved a spear up each of their behinds as they both blacked out.


	5. Something sinister

**Hey Diddle Diddle, **

**I hope you all are enjoying the story, because I've got another chapter up and running. Enjoy!**

It was the next morning. Elsa was crashed out on her bed, only in her night gown. Her pet husky puppy, Isen, what Anna got her for her birthday a few weeks back, jumped onto her bed, waking her up. She groaned in tiredness and rubbed her eyes. She then remembered what took place the night before and immediately sat up wide awake, worrying what she done, but then chuckled to herself and dismissed it.

"I was a dream," she grinned in relief. "It was all just a goddamn dream." She stroked Isen and gave him some fuss, before she got up and yawned, stretching her arms. "I need to lay off the late-night paperwork and sleep a bit earlier."

A knock sounded on her door. She puts on a dressing gown before going to the door and opening it. It was Kai. There was another man standing beside him in a long, white coat with shiny armour on his arms and torso.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. Master Fyron, head of the Northern Isles Patrol Association wants to speak to you," he told Elsa.

"Er sure," she responded, slightly confused. "You are dimissed, Kai."

Kai bowed before heading off. Fyron turned towards Elsa. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing. "I'm Master Fyron, head of the NIPA. I've heard you've been broken into and have noticed that your property has been wrecked. Do you know anything about the disturbance last night?"

Elsa went silent as panic flooded her body. Her heart raced, but she managed to keep a calm look. "Disturbance?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Some prowler broke into your castle, ma'am and attacked your sister, Her Highness Prince Anna."

Elsa froze in fright and in confusion. "Attacked?" she exclaimed.

Fyron raised his eyebrows in surprise, yet concern. "You mean you didn't hear anything?" he ensured. "Her Highness unloaded a couple of rounds of buckshot just several feet from here."

Elsa poked her head around the door and saw Anna complaining to the NIPA guards about the incident. She saw the damage that was done. By herself of course.

"Look at the floor!" she heard her sister complain. "He put that right in our floor and then he jumped out of the window! Guard, are you writing notes?"

Elsa turned away from the commotion and looked down at the floor, deep in though and in shock. "This is….impossible," she said, partially to herself and Fyron.

"That dressing gown is impossible," he responded back, a bit rudely. "This actually happened. Also on the same night, Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton of the Southern Isles got attacked and were injured. The castle and the royal gardens were vandalized too."

Elsa faced Fyron, panic still evident in her face as she tried making up an excuse as to why she didn't hear the incident, rather than spitting out the truth.

"Er, see I work quite late sometimes. I mean last night I got back from a trip to Argesha and was really tried and soon feel asleep as I got into bed and I'm quite a heavy sleeper, hehe," she giggled nervously.

"Is that so?" Fyron asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He got out a bit of paper and handed it to Elsa. "Here is the address for the Northern Isles Patrol Delta. If you recall

anything unusual about last night, anything at all, send me a letter to this address and I'll see what I can do."

Elsa slowly nodded. "Er, yeah. You bet and er good luck….cracking the case," she replied to Fyron, a bit lost for words in worry.

Fyron gave Elsa a hard stare of suspicion. "Farewell, Your Majesty," he said, before leaving and making his way down the corridor with the guards.

Elsa closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. Fear gripped tightly onto her as ice started to spread onto the door behind her and the floor around her. She then noticed the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of her room, realising she was going to be late for a meeting she had to attend to, to talk about the money support between Argesha and Arendelle.

Elsa huffed and whinged in frustration. "Oh my god, I'm LATE!" She angrily shouted out the last word aloud.

Elsa ran around getting ready and dressed for the meeting, styling her hair in a bun, applying makeup, rushing to get her dress on and frantically searching for her pen and papers.

"Pen and paper, pen and paper," Elsa said to herself as she ran around her room searching for her papers and pen, while doing up her dark blue velvet cape. "Where are they?" She then turned to her puppy, Isen. "Isen go find the pen and papers," she called to her pup in a silly voice. "Go find them, get the pen and papers." Isen got up and sniffed around the room, smelling them out with his strong sense of smell. After a few moments of searching, Isen finally found the pens and paper Elsa was looking for, underneath the cushions on her bed. "Good boy, Isen," Elsa praised her pup as she leaned down to take the pen and papers from his mouth. "Let go Isen," she said as Isen refused to let go, thinking it was a game and playfully growling. "Come on boy, give them to me. Isen, let go now. Drop it!" she told Isen, raising her voice so Isen obeyed her command.

Isen finally let's go of the pen and papers. Before Elsa left her room, she glanced back at the mask on her desk. She picked it up, looking at it. She sneered at it. Knowing the mask did nothing, but caused more havoc, Elsa walked towards her open bedroom window and threw the mask out, before finally darted out of her bedroom, but maintaining a queen-like posture, towards the meeting room. Unaware to Elsa, as the mask was thrown outside, it mysteriously and magically turned back on itself like a boomerang and back through the window, landing safely on Elsa's bed.

**~Scene changes~**

Elsewhere in the Northern Isles, in the kingdom of Vandroiah; the powerful, leading kingdom of the Northern Isles, the still unconscious Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton, who both still had a spear up their behinds, were carefully being taken off the ship on special beds and into intensive care of Scandinavia's most professional doctors, which were located in the kingdom of Vandroiah. The kingdom was also home to the NIPA's headquarters. The Prince of Vandroiah, Senrik, watched on with Master Fyron as Hans and the duke were taken away to intensive care to be treated. He wore a white military tailcoat, white trouser and brown boots. A large crowd gathered to watch in curiosity and worry, causing quite a commotion.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Prince Senrik asked Fyron.

Fyron shook his head. "No, you can quote me, looks like some mob tactic," he replied. "It looks like he or she has been targeting royals across the kingdoms of Scandinavia. The royals of Arendelle were the other victims. I need to get to the bottom of this, before anyone else gets hurt."

Prince Senrik nodded. "I'll try and help to, maybe ask some of the other royals if they have notice anything unusual going on," he told Fyron. "Starting with Arendelle."

**~Scene changes~**

Elsa hurried down the corridor towards the meeting room, carrying her papers with her; mind in a mess. On her way, she bumped into Anna.

"Hey Elsa, where were you last night?" questioned Anna. "We looked all over for you."

Elsa frustratingly turned to Anna. "Did you happen to look outside, in the gutter?" she replied in a sarcastic voice.

Anna ignored Elsa's grumpiness. "Have you heard the news?" Anna asked Elsa as they headed towards the meeting room. "Lady Kyla, the wealthiest woman, will be performing at the Royal Ball Palace on the island of Malax tonight; you know the little island off the coast of the Northern Isles where dignitaries go for a break?"

Just as Elsa was about to reply, the Arendelle council leader, Alrik, came up towards them. He looked old and had a grey moustache and hair. He wore a black waistcoat and trousers, a black tailcoat and a white button-up shirt. His shoes were shiny enough to see you own reflection in them. Judging by his quick, firm walk and furrowed brows, he looked cross. "Your Majesty, you're five minutes late, that's the same as stealing!" she spoke aloud.

Elsa sighed in guilt and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, Alrik. It won't happen again, I've been a jerk."

Alrik glared at her. "Fine, Just don't let it happen again. You're the queen and you need to up your game a bit."

Elsa nodded, keeping her stonic look. "I will," she simply replied.

Alrik nodded. "Right, we have a meeting to attend to so let's get on with it," he told her as him and Elsa made their way to the room. "See you later, Anna," she called to her younger sister, smiling. "Preferably at dinner." With that, Elsa and Alrik entered the meeting room and closed the door behind, leaving Anna all alone.

Anna sighed, miserably. Sometimes she wished they were just normal people and not royals. Elsa would have so much spare time to spend with her sister. But no, they were royals and so Elsa had to constantly busy, keeping Arendelle stable. Anna turned and walked back towards the royal garden. Kristoff and Olaf were there too.

"Hi, sweetie," Kristoff greeted his princess girlfriend, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna mumbled. "Just Elsa is always busy and she has no time for me."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, it's a shame," he replied. "That's the trouble with being a queen though. It ain't no easy or fun job."

Anna nodded. "Yeah suppose you're right," she said. She looked down at Olaf. "Hey Olaf," she smiled at him. Anna bent down to give the small, naive, happy snowman a hug.

"Hey Anna!" he cried, excited to see her as he hugged her back. "What you up to?"

Anna shrugged. "Nothing much, my sister is in another meeting."

Olaf looked at her with sympathy, but then smiled. "Ah, cheer up," he grinned, positively. "We were about to head off and see the trolls. We haven't seen them in ages. Care to join us?"

Anna's face lit up. "Yeah, I'd love to," she replied.

Olaf happily jumped up in the air. The gang headed to the stables to get Sven and prepare Kristoff's sled. Kristoff gave Sven a bag of carrots, which her devoured in seconds, before they all hopped onto the sled and headed off towards the trolls domain.

**~Scene changes – hours later~**

The meeting was finished. The council leader Alrik and the other council members left the meeting room. Today had been unsuccessful for both Elsa and the council. Alrik, like always, was being impatient was forcing Elsa to agree in marrying Deivon and unite the kingdoms for more power and to make the economy of Arendelle more balanced out. Unsurprisingly, Elsa refused, which made Alrik grumpier than he already was. The council were also getting more tired and frustrated about losing money and just wanted Arendelle to be financially stable. This put more pressure on Elsa and it was affecting her dramatically.

Sighing, Elsa got up and walked out of the meeting room and headed towards the lounge area. She desperately needed a break. She opened the door to the lounge area and closed it behind herself. She sat down in her armchair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of her busy and stressful royal duties. She knew she would have to keep working like this until the economy is in balance again, even if it means marrying another king and unite his kingdom with her own to gain more money. The problem is that Elsa only does not want to be forced into marriage so early when she is not ready to be wedded. She didn't even love Deivon in that way, even if he is kind, respectful and handsome. She only saw him as a friend.

A knock at the door snapped Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she ordered. Gerda entered the room with a beautiful woman by her side. Of course, that woman was none other than Kyla.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty," Gerda said. "Lady Kyla wanted to come and see you. She told me that you said she could come down and visit you."

Elsa looked over at Kyla. Her body immediately felt warm and her cheeks went a bit red. The look of stress and worry on her face vanished and was replaced with one of her rare warm smiles.

"Of course," Elsa replied. "Please take a seat, Lady Kyla."

Kyla smiled and sat down in the armchair opposite to Elsa's. Elsa turned to Gerda. "You are dismissed," she said, smiling.

Gerda bowed her head and left the room, before closing the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Elsa," Kyla smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Kyla, how have you been?" Elsa asked.

"I've been fine, Argesha was great," Kyla said. "I love the scenery there, with its quiet forests and stunning wildlife. It's like the perfect place for a romantic walk along its paths with the sun setting behind the mountains and its golden rays slicing through the forests. It's really beautiful."

Kyla sighed dreamily. This caused Elsa's mouth to go dry as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Er, ye-yeah," Elsa stuttered, too mesmerized by Kyla's beauty and cuteness when she's in her dream world.

"Do you ever imagine what it is like to be somewhere romantic with a special someone?" asked Kyla, leaning closer, her eyes focusing on Elsa's pretty face.

Elsa felt her heart racing. "Erm, no-no I haven't. I haven't even thought about love before," Elsa replied, her grip on the armchair increased.

Kyla chucked, which made Elsa's heart flutter. "I know there's a person that you secretly like. I can sense it," she said slightly seductively.

"Er maybe, but-but I like to keep them to myself until I announce that me and the rightful person are together." Elsa told Kyla, quickly.

"Aw, okay then," Kyla replied, giving a little playful pout.

Elsa decided to change the subject. "My sister Anna told me that you'll be performing at the island of Malax tonight, where dignitaries go to for a chill out party," Elsa said.

"That's right," Kyla replied.

"It's a relatively new place, isn't it?"

"Yeah quite new. Why don't you and your sister come along to the party tonight and watch me sing?" Kyla hoped for Elsa to say yes.

Elsa would've loved to, but she remembered Arendelle's financial crisis. "Er, sorry I can't. I got a lot of work to do. Personal stuff. Besides, our economy running low on money at the moment, which is causing us a major problem and it's all because of me," she told Kyla, feeling guilty of what she did.

Kyla felt her heart sink. "Okay then, it's fine, maybe another time," Kyla said, forcing a smile and trying to stay positive. "I gotta go now. I need get ready for the big night ahead. Good luck, Elsa. I hope everything goes out well for you and Arendelle," Kyla said, smiling. She stood up and headed for the door. She turned her head back towards Elsa.

"Farewell," she finally said.

Have a good night, Kyla. Farewell," Elsa replied, giving her a small smile.

Kyla returned the gesture, before heading out of the lounge area and closing the door behind her.

Elsa sighed in sadness and stared into the fireplace. She realized she defiantly was in love with Kyla and she felt an empty guilt inside of herself for turning down Kyla's invite to Royal Ball on Malax.

Knowing she needed to be getting on with work, Elsa reluctantly stood up and headed out of the lounge area and towards her study to continue signing off the never-ending paper work.

"Can life get any worse?" Elsa thought to herself.

**~Scene changes – few hours later~**

Meanwhile, in the dark kingdom of Galdria, Prince Voldrin sat at his desk in his black and blood red study room, waiting for his wife to see him. He wore a black military waistcoat, white gloves, blood-red cape, black trousers and black boots. His hair was short, black and slicked back. His left eye was completely white and blinded. At each side of the room stood two guards, who both wore long, black trench coats. Voldrin's personal body guard, Scar, stood behind him. He also wore a black trench coat, but with armoured sleeves and bearing lots of war medals on his chest. There was a long scar that ran over his right socket of his missing eye.

Just then, there was a knock at his door. "Enter!" boomed his loud voice. The door slowly opened and nervously his wife entered the room. The woman was none other than Lady Kyla.

"Ah, sweetheart," Voldrin greeted, smirking. "Have you got what I asked for?"

"Ye-yes, honey," Kyla answered her voice shaking. She pulled out a scroll from out of her back. "Here's the Argesha bank layout."

Voldrin smiled in triumph and opened up the scroll, placing it on his desk. He turned to his wife. "You may leave me in peace, cutie," he ordered her.

Kyla bowed her head before hastily leaving the study. Voldrin examined the Argesha bank's layout. He beckoned Scar to come forward.

"The layout's not bad, but the guards are going to be a pain," explained Voldrin.

"You can pull this off right, Your Highness?" asked Scar.

"You're talking to the master here," Voldrin replied, giving Scar a cocky smile.

"I do have one question though," said Scar. "What does your brother, His Majesty King Jøulan, have to say about this?"

"Nothing," Voldrin simply replied.

Scar looked at him in horror. "Nothing? His Majesty King Jøulan will kill us for that,"

Voldrin slammed his fist down on the table in anger at his Body guard thinking of such a thing, but managed to keep his temper under control.

"This time he won't. I have devised a perfect plan," he told Scar.

Scar begged to differ. "He owns you, he owns the Royal Ball and this whole kingdom," protested Scar.

"Things change," Voldrin chuckled.

"You mess with Jøulan, you end up taking a sword to the heart," warned Scar.

"He's the only one who's gonna get a sword to the heart," replied Voldrin, lifting his sword up to the light. The sun reflected off its shiny sharp surface. "And I'm about to give him a serious wake-up call."

"But we need cash," Scar pointed out.

"So first we take the Argesha bank, then we take Jøulan and then, my friend, school is out," Voldrin laughed.

"And the whole army and kingdom of Galdria will be the most powerful in the Northern Isles," Scar laughed along with Prince Voldrin.

Suddenly, the doors to Voldrin's study opened and two of King Jøulan's gaurds came burting into the study uninvited. The two of Voldrin's guards and Scar, rushed over to them swords raised, but the rather tall and ever so strong guards of the King brought them all down with punches and kicks, knocking them all unconscious.

"Hello, Voldrin," one of the guards grinned evilly at the shocked Prince. "The King wants a little father-to-son talk with you, if you get what I mean." The guards chuckled evilly as they walked slowly towards the helpless and worried Voldrin.

**~Scene changes~**

Elsa sat perched on her throne, in her usual stonic and queenly manner. Anna sat next to her bored as ever, trying her best to not slouch. They were expecting a quick visit from Prince Senrik about the incident that occurred with both Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton. Elsa grumbled under her breath. She was getting tired of everyone visiting her about the incidents. Of course, Kyla was an exception; she just wanted to visit Elsa and talk to her about home and how Elsa was getting on. If it was some else that committed all these crimes, then Elsa would be sending out her guards to search for the trouble-maker and would also be trekking across her Kingdom herself to find anything that would help her catch the berserke. The only thing was, is that Elsa was the one who did all of this; one of the reasons why she didn't want others visiting her about the crimes.

"Why does Prince Senrik have to question us about what happened to Prince Hans and the Duke?" Anna asked, rather annoyed. "I mean why should we care? They tried to kill you."

"If we refuse to give any answers, then they'll find us suspicious and think that we are linked to the crimes," Elsa stated simply, looking at Anna out of the corners of her eyes.

Anna groaned, but quietly so Elsa couldn't hear. Suddenly, there was a knock at the doors.

"Enter," Elsa ordered.

Kai came into the room and bowed. "Your Majesty, Prince Senrik is here," he said.

"Send him in, if you may," Elsa said to him.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Kai replied, bowing before leaving the room. Moments later, Prince Senrik walked into the throne room in a very confident and proud stride, chest out and chin up. Elsa unnoticeably rolled her eyes. Anna irritably moaned "Oh Odin" under her breath. Senrik bowed before Elsa.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted warmily.

Elsa gave an uneasy smile. "It's an honour to meet you, Prince Senrik," Elsa greeted back. Anna didn't say anything; she was too busy in a world of her own, trying to ignore Senrik and her sister, Elsa.

"I heard you wanted to speak about the incident that involved both Hans and the Duke of Weselton, am I correct?" Elsa questioned.

Senrik smiled and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. "I wanted a quick visit here to ask you if anyone from the Arendelle Royal family or if any of your people were responsible for the incidents, before I ask any of other dignitaries."

There was a pause before Elsa shook her head slightly. "No, not that I know of. There have been no disturbances within Arendelle's society, however some of my guards had to stop a gang from horrifically abusing a girl in the streets; a one off thing that occurred in our peaceful town."

Senrik raised an eyebrow. "Do you think this gang was linked to the crimes?" he asked.

"No, they wouldn't do that," Elsa replied. "They are too cowardly to try and break into my and Han's place. A normal street gang of commoners would never attempt to trespass into a royal's home." At the back of Elsa's mind, she was laughing her head off at the thought of her attacking the gang who abused the girl, with a loaded tommy gun that night when she wore the mysterious green mask.

"Ah, but would another royal attack another royal?" Senrik questioned Elsa. "And besides, there is a description vandalized on the back of the Han's castle. It said "Arendelle rules, Weselton drools" in what appeared to be black ice and who around her has ice powers?"

Anna's eyes widened and she stared worryingly at Elsa. "Did Elsa really commit those crimes?" Anna though to herself. "She couldn't have done. She doesn't have a green mask or a black dress. Plus it occurred on the night she got back from Argesha. She would've been too tired to even move, anyway."

Elsa was looking fairly worried to; worried about being caught to which Anna was unaware about. She decided to intervene and help her sister out of the situation.

"Prince Senrik," Anna spoke up. "I, Princess Anna, have witnessed a break-in in this castle and I have seen this madwoman who done it and it was defiantly not Elsa here. She was wearing a green mask and had a black ball party dress on. Elsa came back from Argesha late that night in a blue ice dress not black and anyway she went to bed as soon as she got home. So it can't be Elsa who had done all these crimes, can it?"

Prince Senrik stared at Anna wide-eyed and lost for words. Elsa looked surprised too, but gave Anna a smile and mouthed an unnoticeable "thank you" for being her alibi and saving her from having to make up a poor lie. Anna gave Elsa a small wink in return before they both turned their attention back to Senrik. Elsa felt herself getting fairly annoyed at Senrik asking her such ridiculous questions and wasting her time of queenly duties she needed to complete. "Anyway Prince Senrik, why would you think me and my sister would do something as silly and childish as committing crimes? Sure Prince Hans and the Duke tried to kill me to take over Arendelle, but that doesn't mean I'll commit revenge on them. Me and Anna here are very peaceful people, who do not believe in such vile acts such as revenge. We get on with our lives as normal and forget about what happened in the past."

Anna looked over at Elsa and smiled at her. She liked it when she saw her big sister challenge other dignitaries Anna didn't particularly like and win. It makes her proud to be Elsa's sister.

"What about the ice vandalized on the back of Han's castle?" Senrik pointed out. "How do you explain that?"

"That, I haven't a clue what caused that as I wasn't there at the time, I can assure you," Elsa replied, sternly. "Besides as everyone knows, my ice powers are white and blue colours not black so unless there is another ice sorcerer out there with evil black ice powers, I don't know."

Senrik knew he had lost the argument with Elsa and so didn't bother to carry on and waste his time. He sighed in defeat and turned to Elsa and Anna who both gave him hard stares making him feel rather uncomfortable. "Okay," he finally said. "I guess you're not the suspect linked into these incidents, but that doesn't mean that the kingdom of Vandroiah won't be keeping a close eye on Arendelle, just in case anything suspicious does decide to raise its ugly head within your territory."

Elsa kept calm. "I can live with that, thank you very much," she responded.

Senrik furrowed his brow at Elsa and Anna, in feeling greatly disrespected and defeated. "Farewell, Your Majesty and Your Highness," he said to the two sisters before making his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elsa let out a long sigh in relief, rubbing her temple. "Thank Odin that was over," she said to Anna.

"I'm already starting to dislike that guy with such great intensity," Anna grumbled. "I don't trust him. He just came here to argue and blame you for the crimes, trying to get you into a shit load of trouble with the law."

"Huh, I never liked him. He's got a reputation for being a selfish, mean and arrogant Prince anyway," Elsa said, matter-of-factly. "Well at least it's over." She stood up and stretched as Anna did the same. If there was one thing the sisters didn't like, it was sitting on their thrones for ages when greeted by visiting dignitaries. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon. Let's get going," Elsa said to Anna. The two sisters walked together side by side towards the dining room, where Olaf and Kristoff were waiting for their dinner, trying to clear their heads of the day's events.


	6. Robbing a bank

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Next chapter of The Mask of an Ice Queen is up and running and yes this chapter has Elsa with her mask on going crazy as you guys always wanted and sorry if I've been long with fanfiction. I have no internet on holiday so cannot upload them to the site. Anyway, on with the show.**

That evening, back in the kingdom of Galdria, Prince Voldrin was dragged into King Jøulan's chambers. The king was busy throwing daggers at various targets around his room. Two of Jøulan's guards burst through the doors of his chambers, dragging the struggling Prince Voldrin with them. They both pushed away Voldrin towards Jøulan. He greeted the prince with smirk.

"Hello, Voldrin," Jøulan greeted his son, slyly. "Thanks for dropping by."

Voldrin gave his dad evils. "Next time, leave the delivery boys at home," he grumbled at his dad.

Just then, the two of Jøulan's guards roughly grabbed hold of Voldrin and threw him towards the targets. One held him tightly against the target, tying Voldrin's hands up above his head and his feet together so that he was suspended from the target. The other guard pointed his swords to his throat. He tried to struggle out of his assailant's grip, but the other pressed the point of his swords hard to his throat, threatening to slit it.

The king stood in the middle of his room and glared at Voldrin, clutching his daggers. "King Rjorn of Vandroiah and his scumbag army have tried to shut down the Royal Ball Palace on Malax Island this morning," Jøulan told Voldrin angrily. "They say you've been using the place to run your own small-time scams." He threw a dagger at Voldrin that just missed his head. "When I hear things like that, I start losing my concentration. My game goes straight to Valhalla. You could too if you're not careful." Jøulan threw another three daggers. This time he threw it at the ropes tying his hands and feet together. They all sliced through the rope freeing him, but also slicing through his skin. Voldrin fell to the ground yelling in pain and clutching his hands, wiping the blood off. "I'm fed up with you, Voldrin," Jøulan continued on in anger "but I'll cut you a break: one week to get out of this kingdom, if not I'll use that little empty skull as my personal candle-holder."

With that, Jøulan's two guards picked up Voldrin off the floor and dragged him out of Jøulan's chambers, leaving him to practise his dagger-throwing in peace.

**~Scene changes~**

In the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa was sleeping in bed. She was exhausted after completing her royal duties and needed some rest, however something was bugging her while she was sleeping. Strangely enough it wasn't a bad thing; in fact it was the total opposite, almost pleasant. She tossed and turned and soon she was delved deep into a luscious dream. In her dream, she was standing outside the Royal Ball Palace on the tropical Malax Island, wearing in a flowing ice gown with a tight, sexy bodice that showed off her curves. Her hair was in her usual, pretty braid. She was waiting for a certain someone to appear. Among the crowd of other dignitaries, came along Kyla. She was wearing a gown similar to Elsa's, but in fiery red and her long blond hair cascaded down her back in wavy locks like a river of gold. Her ruby red lipstick matched her dress and skin tone perfectly and her eye-shadow was the same colour as Elsa's: light purple.

"Are you okay?" she asked Elsa, giving her a sexy smile and fluttering her long mascara-coated eyelashes that sent a warm, exciting feeling tingling across Elsa's body.

Behind Elsa, there was a beautiful and luxurious carriage made from Elsa's ice powers. It was defiantly made to fix for royalty. The horses that pulled the carriage were made of snow and had Pegasus wings in them.

The coachman who drove it headed towards Elsa. "Your ride awaits, Your Majesty," he bowed politely.

Elsa held her hand up, indicating for the coachman to let Elsa have a moment with the beautiful Kyla. She gave Kyla a seductive and lustful smile. "I am now," she replied coolly to her, putting a cigarette holder to her mouth and puffing out a cloud of smoke in the shape of a snowflake with a heart in the middle of it.

Kyla smiled, showing her pearly white teeth and made a bead-line towards Elsa, her hips swaying hypnotically. She placed her arms around Elsa's neck as Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist. Kyla stared up into Elsa's icy-blue eyes. They sparked happily like stars in the night-sky, giving Elsa an adorable look. The two women drew their lips closer for a passionate kiss, but unfortunately enough before Elsa could retrieve a kiss, her dreams came to frustrating halt as she was brought back to reality from feeling something strange in her right ear. She woke up and realized her husky puppy, Isen was licking her ear.

"Down boy!" she told her puppy firmly. Isen whimpered and jumped down from her bed. Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "That's one dream I don't want to end," she whined to herself.

She got up from her bed and rubbed her temples, sighing. In the peripheral of Elsa's vision, she caught site of a green shimmer. She turned to it and saw the mask lying on her desk. She stared at it deep in thought, but then remembered Kyla's performance that night, which was being held at Malax Island. She desperately wanted to go and see her after encountering her in a romantic dream, but she couldn't. As Elsa looked at the mask, something in her mind thought otherwise. She picked it up, hesitating to put it on as she felt her good and bad demons battling to convince her thoughts.

"I can't, I can't," she said to herself.

"Go on," her bad side argued.

"Don't, stupid. Gods, I don't believe this," her good side argued back. Elsa continued pacing around her room, arguing with herself like a loony.

"You know you want to," her bad side, sneered.

"I would never….just….no way," her good side firmly told at the bad side, convincing Elsa to throw the mask away, behind a chair.

Elsa sighed and shook her head as she made her way back to bed, but she stopped in her tracks. She felt an urging sensation tugging at her mind, desperately trying to coax her to wear the mask. Knowing she couldn't resist no more, Elsa turned around and jumped behind the chair and grabbed the mask, placing it on her face.

In a swirling cartoonish vortex, Elsa transformed back into the berserk, party-animal form with wild, platinum blonde hair, green eyes and a large ear-to-ear tony smile. Her night-gown was gone and was replaced by her black ice-dress she had the first time she wore the mask. She grinned like madwoman.

"Hold on, sugar! Mama's gotta sweet tooth tonight!" she yelled, before sprinting over to her mirror. Using a large toothbrush, Elsa started to rapidly brush her teeth up and down, like a cartoon character, before throwing it away.

"Lalalalala!" Elsa sang as she blew her hair with a hair-dryer. After that, she vigorously washed her face with a flannel and soap making burbling as her face became all sudsy and wet. She then grabbed hold of Isen and rapidly wiped her face dry against his soft, furry, husky coat. Dropping him down, she looked into the mirror, proudly admiring herself. "Somebody stop me!" she yelled out, arrogantly.

She then puts her hands into her dress-pockets and pulled the insides out, checking for any money. There was nothing inside, except a small moth escaping from one of them. "Can't make the scene if you don't have the green," she said to herself with a sly, mischievous grin. "I think I better make a little stop." With that she dashed out of her castle as fast as light and sped off into the night, heading towards the kingdom of Argesha.

**~Scene changes~**

Meanwhile in Argesha, Prince Voldrin and his gang or guards were proceeding to break into the Argesha Bank and rob the money.

"How's it going, Scar?" Prince Voldrin asked his bodyguard.

"It's looking good here," he replied.

Voldrin gave an evil grin. "Good. From now on, you're on your own," he replied as he went and hid behind a wall, keeping watch of the group.

Scar turned to one of the guards. "We're all set?"

Yep, nothing can stop us," the guard replied.

Scar smiled wickedly. "Then let's do it."

Scar watched in determination. "The doctor is about to operate," he chuckled to himself.

Before the gang could break into the bank, an explosion blew out the side of the building and a green, swirling, toony vortex came flying out. The vortex stopped and Elsa in her mask stood there with sacks filled with money. She gave the evil gang a wide grin. "Sorry fellas. Waste not, want not," she replied, before darting off with the money.

The gang looked on in shock, but were also furious at the fact that someone else stole the money, instead of them. Before they could react, a series of neighing noises and the galloping of hooves caught their attention. They turned around to see the Argesha guards riding towards them on horseback with swords raised in the air and shouting at the gang to surrender.

"The Argesha guards!" Scar shouted.

"Stop, thieves!" yelled one of the Argesha guards.

The gang got their pistols out and fired at the guards as they sprinted away into the darkness, along with prince Voldrin, who was angry at the fact that his mission had failed.


End file.
